OS : Le choix de Drago
by Marlou24
Summary: Hermione demande à Drago de choisir entre sa vie de futur mangemort toute tracée, et elle... Mais s'il refuse ? DM/HG


Salut =)

Je sais je suis déjà en train de publier une fic mais j'avais envie d'essayer un OS voir ce que vous en pensiez... Donc... reviews =) please !

* * *

**OS : Un choix à faire**

Hermione Granger se trouvait dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et comme chaque soir, elle étudiait. Cette fois ci, Rogue leur avait donné en devoir un parchemin de 90cm sur la pierre de lune et ses effets. Après de nombreuses recherches dans les livres de la bibliothèque, Hermione commençait à rédiger son compte-rendu. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer dans son dos. Mais elle sentit des bras puissants et familiers qui lui encerclèrent la taille. Drago commença à l'embrasser la jeune griffondor dans le coup et remonter jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille.

« Drago, s'il te plait pas maintenant je travaille. Je ne vais pas donner un nouveau prétexte à Rogue pour qu'il retire encore d'autres points aux Griffondor ! fit-elle à contre cœur, car elle avait elle aussi très envi de passer du temps avec lui.

_ Laisse tomber pour ce soir, laisse toi faire, lui répondit-il avec une mine faussement triste à laquelle la jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal à résister. Je reviens de mon entrainement de Quidditch et j'aurais bien besoin d'une bonne douche, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? Juste se laver, mentit-il pour la faire venir.

_ Non mais vraiment tu crois qu'en plus je vais te croire ? Depuis quand un Malfoy peut-il simplement se laver avec une fille ? Trouve mieux Drago la prochaine fois que tu me mens.

_ Sincèrement ma chère Hermione, tu sais parfaitement que je suis plus fort que toi, combien de temps croit tu que tu tiendras si je continue à t'embrasser comme je le fais ? Peut-être que tu tiendras ¼ d'heure, mais ce quart d'heure sera perdu pour ton devoir, autant céder dès maintenant tu te remettras à tes devoirs après ».

La brunette fit semblant de réfléchir avant de finalement céder, se rendant compte que Drago avait parfaitement raison ; elle serait incapable de lui résister bien longtemps.

« Je te donne 45minutes pas une de plus Drago, répondit-elle a fin de ne pas perdre totalement face au blondinet.

_ Ca me suffit largement », lui répondit-il de son habituel sourire en coin.

Et avant que la jeune fille ait pu changer d'avis, il la souleva et la pris dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant, et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain luxueuse qu'ils partageaient.

Il commença par l'embrasser, doucement, puis sentant qu'elle lui rendait son baiser, il caressa ses lèvres de sa langue lui en demandant l'accès. A son tour elle entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent rendant leur baiser plus intime. La brunette commença alors à enlever la robe de sorcier de son amant puis s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise qui tomba rapidement au sol. Elle posa ses mains froides sur les abdos du blond, qui frissonna. Il retira à son tour la robe de sorcière de sa griffondor avant de passer ses mains sous son T-shirt et de laisser ses lèvres quelques secondes pour le retirer. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son jean qui rejoignit rapidement le tas de vêtements au sol, bientôt suivit par son propre pantalon. Il fit glisser sa main dans le dos de la brunette et détacha son soutient gorge, et les derniers sous-vêtements qu'il leur restait tombèrent bientôt eux-aussi. En ayant assez d'attendre, Hermione poussa le serpentard vers la douche qu'elle fit couler. Il la colla contre le mur tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Sans plus attendre, il entra en elle. La jeune fille ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction et commença ses ondulations, incitant son amant à accélérer la cadence, ce qu'il fit sans retenue. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme presque simultanément, d'abord Hermione puis Drago qui la suivit de près, s'étant retenue pour entendre le plaisir de sa partenaire, celui qui lui importait le plus.

Ils se lavèrent ensuite rapidement en s'embrassant chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Leur respiration redevint plus calme et ils sortirent en même temps de la douche. Hermione s'emmitoufla dans sa serviette et parti en direction de sa chambre, mais c'était sans compter Drago qui la retint par le bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la relâcher.

« Je suppose que tu vas devoir rejoindre Parkinson maintenant avant qu'elle ne se demande où tu es encore passé, dit Hermione avec amertume.

_ Hermione tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix, je dois rester avec elle nous sommes fiancés depuis des années, je ne l'ai pas choisi !

_ Alors nous deux cela ne durera que quelques temps et quand tu te lasseras tu me laisseras tomber et tu pourras te marier avec elle c'est çà ? Commença à s'énerver la griffondor.

_ Bien sûr que non mais comprends-moi je dois rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait à mes parents si j'annonçais que j'aimais une née moldue et que je voulais rompre avec ma fiancée ! répondit le blond.

_ Parce que tu comptes vraiment le rejoindre ? Je croyais que tu avais changé mais tu es toujours le même à ce que je vois Malfoy !

_ Mais enfin Hermione j'ai vraiment changé mais je ne peux pas renier ma famille ! Et ne m'appelle pas Malfoy, je déteste quand cela viens de toi.

_ Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à t'y habituer car c'est fini nous deux si tu le rejoins, je ne veux pas aimer quelqu'un qui compte rejoindre un soit disant Maître, mais qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une ordure ! Alors choisi Malfoy, répondit-elle en insistant sur le nom de famille, lui ou moi, et tant que tu y seras, je ne veux plus de la face de bouledogue qui te sert de fiancée dans notre vie !

_ Mais je ne peux pas choisir enfin Hermione !

_ Alors c'est fini… »

Et la jeune fille partit en courant dans sa chambre pour pouvoir pleurer à son aise. Elle dut finir par s'endormir car quand elle se réveilla, la nuit était tombée, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours enroulée dans sa serviette. Elle se leva aussitôt pour s'habiller. Elle enfila rapidement un jean et un pull verts foncé, avant de finalement en changer pour un noir tout simple car le premier était apprécié de Drago qui aimait la voir dans une couleur de sa maison.

Elle regarda la pendule accrochée au dessus de sa chambre. Celle-ci indiquait 22h. La bibliothèque était donc fermée et elle ne pourrait pas s'y reposer tranquillement. Elle ouvrit donc sa porte tout doucement pour être sur de ne pas tomber sur le blond, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'être dans les parages. Elle sortit de leurs appartements et se dirigea vers la tour des griffondors dans le but de parler à sa meilleure amie, car elle avait vraiment besoin de soutient. En la voyant arriver les yeux bouffis la rouquine lui fit signe de s'assoir et de lui raconter ses malheurs.

« C'est Drago… commença la brunette. Tu es la seule au courant de notre histoire je ne peux donc en parler qu'à toi. On a rompu, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot qu'elle essaya vainement de réprimer.

_ Mais enfin pourquoi ? s'exclama la rousse. Je pensais que tout se passait bien et qu'il était adorable avec toi Mione !

_ Oui il l'était, mais il veut rejoindre Voldemort et je ne veux pas rester avec lui si c'est réellement son choix. Mais ça me tue Ginny, je l'aime tellement !

_ Je sais Mione, mais tu devais t'y attendre non ? Malgré le fait qu'il t'aime, il reste un Malfoy et les Malfoy sont connus pour être de fidèles partisans de Voldemort !

_ Mais je croyais qu'il avait changé ! Je ne pensais pas une minute qu'il allait finir par me quitter pour Parkinson et rejoindre le Lord pour mener sa petite vie déjà toute tracée !

_ Quoi mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec cette garce ? Je croyais qu'il ne l'aimait pas !

_ Ils sont fiancés, ce que nous savions déjà, mais je n'en peu plus de le savoir si souvent avec elle... »

La brunette explosa une nouvelle fois en sanglot. Ginny la pris dans ses bras et la berça pour essayer de la calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se calma quelque peut et pu reprendre une respiration plus calme. La rouquine préférait se taire voulant éviter de transformer à nouveau Hermione en fontaine. Elle finit par lui proposer de dormir dans leur dortoir pour lui éviter de tomber nez-à-nez avec Malfoy. Elle accepta aussitôt et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers les lits, celui d'Hermione étant toujours libre malgré son poste de préfète en chef.

La brune s'endormit rapidement, trop fatiguée pour continuer à pleurer. Elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny réveilla Hermione vers 8h pour lui demander si elle voulait venir déjeuner avec elle étant donner que les garçons les attendaient dans leur salle commune. Elle accepta, mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait dormi dans ses vêtements, elle fit la grimace.

« Attends Mione, je dois avoir quelques fringues à toi que je t'avais piqué », lui proposa Ginny.

La brune les enfila rapidement, se coiffa, et après avoir enfilé sa paire de converses, elle descendit rejoindre les garçons.

« Ca ne vas pas Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry. Tu as l'air fatiguée, et malade. Comment çà se fait que tu as dormi ici d'ailleurs ? Malfoy te fait des misères ? Si c'est le cas dit le moi, il sentira passer mon points dans sa petite gueule d'ange crois moi !

_ Non ça va Harry, j'ai pas trop envi d'en parler s'il te plait, peut-être plus tard », lui répondit a griffondor.

N'osant pas insister, les 4 amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle. Au passage Hermione se fit attraper par la main de Drago qui la retint.

« Attend Hermione s'il te plait, il faut que je te parle !

_ Laisse tomber, on a plus rien à se dire, tu as pris ta décision j'ai pris la mienne, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu l'appelles Hermione d'abord ? Depuis quand ce n'est plus Sang-de-bourbe, ou miss je-sais-tout ? lança Ron.

_ Tais toi Ron, on va les laisser discuter un peu. Harry toi aussi viens avec nous », dit alors Ginny pour aider sa meilleure amie, car elle voyait bien que celle-ci n'avait pas l'intention de dévoiler cet aspect la de sa vie aux garçons.

Ils suivirent alors Ginny en rechignant mais n'osant pas s'imposer, ils finirent par laisser tomber et laissèrent Hermione avec Malfoy.

« Hermione, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, je suis un idiot je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, pardonne-moi s'il te plait !

_ Arrête Drago, je t'aime tu le sais, mais tu es fiancé et en plus tu va rejoindre Voldemort alors laisse moi en dehors de tout ça s'il te plait !

_ Non attends, je t'aime aussi, je veux que tu sois ma fiancée, j'ai quitté Pansy hier soir quand je me suis rendu compte que je venais de te perdre. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus dans nos appartements quand je suis rentré, je n'ai pas pu te l'annoncer. Et j'ai demandé à Dumbledore quelque chose ce matin. Je voulais qu'il m'accepte dans l'Ordre, et qu'il nous protège de mes parents quand ils apprendront ce que j'ai choisi. Je t'en supplie Hermione ne me laisse pas. Je me suis rendu compte, peut-être un peu tard, que tu étais ce que j'avais de plus important dans ma vie maintenant et il n'est pas question que je te perde…

_ Drago je ne sais pas quoi te dire… , commença Hermione, tu es sérieux, tu as vraiment fait tout ça ?

_ Oui, je l'ai fait, lui répondit-il en souriant, parce que je t'aime plus que tout et pour toujours. Je vais te le prouver maintenant », ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

Arrivés devant les deux portes, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et surtout vers leurs mains jointes. Il la fit alors pivoter face à lui et lui dit tout bas :

« Je vais t'embrasser Hermione, devant toute l'école, si tu ne veux pas de moi, dit le moi tout de suite »

Trop émue pour répondre quoi que se soit, la jeune fille lui sourit et le fixa dans les yeux. Prenant ça pour un oui, Drago s'approcha de ses lèvres et y déposa, un baiser plein de promesses et d'amour, sous le regard de toute l'école Poudlard, et surtout l'œil amusé de Dumbledore.

Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, ce fut pour s'entendre dire :

« Je t'aime Drago…

_... Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione, pour toujours. »

**FIN**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé...

Bisous Bisous =)


End file.
